User blog:Nakuro/Inu Nakuro
Inu Nakuro is one of the pets that lives in the SAO Fanon House, mostly found either in the garden or in the living room. He is an alternate persona of the SAO player Nakuro and alternate version of Nakuro. Appearance Inu Nakuro wears different clothing then Nakuro Yiko, choosing for more comfort. His jacket, which he doesn't often wear, is shorter then the coat Nakuro wears in SAO, but is still blue, and he leaves it unzipped. He wears a white, hooded sweatshirt, which he also he leaves it unzipped, though on cold days he might zip it up. He doesn't wear a shirt, so beneath his jacket and sweatshirt is nothing but his bare chest. The hoodie is slightly chewed on on the left side corner. He also wears pitchblack trousers, with a belt and a pair of worn sneakers. His dog ears consist of tan fluff on the inside, with black overlap on the outside. The same goes for the tail, which has a black on tan overcoat. The tips of his ears flop down when he acts cute, and both his ears tuck back when he feels shy or embarrassed. The one time he was washed and dressed up, he wore a nice white shirt with a blue tie, which was left loosely tied. Sometimes he's seen with a brown collar, but he likes it if it left off. Background Inu Nakuro moved to the SAO Fanon House after Ayase found him near the outskirts of the town. It was there where Inu Nakuro was lured along by Ayase to the House, and he's stayed there since. Of course, he was washed. Several times. So much soap. Guh. Personality Inu Nakuro differs on more then one aspect with Nakuro. First of all, he's far more lazy. Sleeping has become a greater habit in Inu Nakuro's existance. Food is the second greatest thing he lives for, especially meat. Aside from that, he acts far more loyal and cute then Nakuro would, plus he's more energetic in many ways (even with the whole sleeping habit). His weakness for the female race has grown in Inu form, and he's more prone to their touch. He likes affection, but overexposure could lead to him trying to escape or extreme shyness. He doesn't bite, only on very rare occasions. He says more then just '~Wan', luckily. He doesn't mind if people play with his ears or tail. He's fine with that in general. Just don't get too close to Ayase or Haruka. Things might get dicey if you do. Unless you're another pet. That's debatable. Trivia *Nakuro once fused with his alternate Inu persona due to exposure to a dangerous, new element. This caused a series of events to reoccur, but ultimately lead to the resplit of the two at the end of the journey. Last I checked, I thought zombies were involved...? **The element in question was classified as the 119th element in the periodic table of chemical elements, and recieved the name of 'Primordinium'. It was noted as 'Pri', and the properties of the element are yet to be discovered. **A second element has been rumoured to be in question, On discovery of element 119, element 120 was uncovered simultaneously. It is what 119 is, and at the same time 120 is Primordinium's counterpart. It bears no name, but the properties are defined by one symbol: 'Lemniscate'. Category:Blog posts